valkyriefandomcom-20200214-history
Skye Torrence
Biography Skye was born to Celeste and a warlock, along with her twin brother Rakar. When they were born a war raged on, and Celeste was in line to be queen. The two gave up their kids in hopes to keep them in a realm that was more peaceful, Midgard. Skye was then delivered to Guy and Sandra Torrence, who after having their first son Rex, found out they could no longer have children and happily adopted Skye. Skye was raised by her busy parents, her father being a brain surgeon and her mother being a corporate lawyer. Skye spent most of her time with her older brother Rex, who helped raise her. Skye always felt off from her family of people who are successful, her parents have amazing jobs and her brother is a successful anthropologist and scientist. Skye got into journalism to try and keep up with her family, and found out she has a knack for writing. Once in highschool she excelled in journalism and was even on the yearbook committee, with her then best friend Lily. Soon into her senior year, her parents died in a car crash and during her prom though, a fire broke out in the school and her friend died, causing Skye to have problems letting people back in. She applied and got accepted into Twin Valley College for journalism and started her new life, living with her adopted brother. Valkyrie! Skye meets with Rex, and finds out he is selling the family home, she is not happy about it but has to go to school and leaves. Personality Skye is a smart and somewhat sassy girl. She has a balance of self guilt with sarcastic strength. Skye cares deeply about her brother, and her parents and would do anything for them. after the death of her friends and parents, Skye thinks she is cursed and often pushes others away to keep them safe. Powers & Abilities as a full blooded Valkyrie, Skye has the following powers. * Super Strength- She can naturally fight in many different styles, is able to lift more weight and has a harder swing and punch. * Healing- She can heal at super speeds and recover from many different wounds. * Agility- has a natural sense of battle, can defend as well as attack with great precision. Because she was raised on Earth, she has some other abilities as well. * Writing- She is a skilled journalist and very intelligent compared to other valkyrie women. Paraphernalia * Sword- Skye receives a sword from Luna, the one that belonged the Celeste. * Father's Ring- Skye wears a ring from her father. Relationships Rex- Skye and Rex are very close, Skye considers him her best friend, and they live together in their family home. Skye tells Rex everything and they often take care of each other. Skye is just as protective of Rex as he is of her. Kai- Skye and Kai have been peers for a few months, and Skye has developed a crush on him, and its mutual. Luna- at first, Luna and Skye do not get along, they have a small rivalry but both care about Valhalla and want to do the right thing, and bond over the loss of Celeste. Celeste- Skyes real mother, their relationship is rather short lived as Skye saves her mother just to witness her death. Selene- They start out as rivals, with their friendship with Kai in common. Guy and Sandra- adopted parents who she loved very much. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Valkyries Category:Earth Category:Valhalla Category:Protagonist